And it ended very much the same
by Abiko
Summary: Her words wouldn't leave Kagome alone.KagomeInuyasha


-1Disclaimer - This is for all my stories. I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be posting this on here.

It had started out like any other day. Kagome and Inuyasha in the midst of a fight, and the other's of their ground just watching and placing bets on how long it would take for Kagome to 'Sit' him to the center of the earth.

The daily fight was, like most times, about Kagome going home for a few days. She wanted to study and get a hold of another outfit or three. And Inuyasha was fighting her every step, using language that was slowly making Kagome's face glow with anger.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha was still stuck inside his crater, Kagome was jumping into the well, and Sango was collecting the profits from their bets.

Once in her world, Kagome had only a few minutes to dash and grab her book bag, before she ran to the bus stop. It wasn't, after all her running in the feudal era, a lot of exercise, but she was still out of breath when she stopped to wait for the large bus.

And if the fight with Inu hadn't been enough to throw off her day, she had neglected to pay attention to the weather. It began to rain, as it had been threatening to for hours.

She was silently cursing the gods when she heard a tapping above her head, and realized there weren't any drops hitting her face anymore. She looked up at the large umbrella that sheltered her, and followed it to the girl that held it above her.

Who was she?

Kagome's confusion must have shown, but the girl only shrugged, and muttered something about catching a cold. Kagome smiled, and thanked her. The girl said nothing more.

The bus rolled up, and Kagome got on. The girl walked to the back of the bus, and slipped from Kagome's mind as she pulled a slightly damp book from her bag and tried to memorize all she had missed. She failed, of course, but she still tried. And that's sorta what counts. At least, it counts until she's faced with a test. Then she was screwed.

Thankfully, she didn't have any tests that day, and made her way through school with relative ease, minus the few red and silver flashes she noticed from the corner of her eye. And, of course, the few muttered 'Sits' that just _happened_ to slip out when she saw such flashes.

In the end, she managed to speak to her friends, who then dragged her to the mall soon after class, despite her protests. They pulled her into a small café, and bartered her for a while about her health, before she realized one of them was missing.

Said girl appeared soon after with a relatively pretty girl in tow. Apologizing, she explained that the girl had needed to get some things from home before they came. It wasn't long before she recognized the girl as the one who had held the umbrella for her. She found out that her name was Natsumi, and that she was a new student.

After a while, the topic switched to love and relationships, with most of the girls bartering her about Inuyasha and Hojo. Eri muttered something about love, and Natsumi snorted. Everyone turned to look at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Teenagers can't love. It's a scientific fact."

Kagome frowned, but said nothing more. And soon, their group broke up for home. Natsumi walked with Kagome for a while, before turning off the opposite way after reaching the shine. They spoke not, and Kagome was soon rushed away by Inuyasha after.

Soon enough, she had forgotten about her friends as she and the other's fought a demon soon after they exited the well. But words lingered in her subconscious, and later on, when they had peace, she found her self contemplating them.

Teenagers can't love. And while Inuyasha had been sealed to a tree for 50 years, he was still a teen. And so, for that matter was she. . .

Her gaze caught on Inuyasha, thoughts both negative and positive racing through her mind. If he was a teenager, did that mean he didn't really love Kikyo? But then, what if it was Kagome he loved, did he really love her then?

And did she actually love him, or was it only a hopeless illusion?

He looked up At her, sensing her gaze, and stared, confusion in his gaze. His ear twitched adorably, and she smiled. Maybe it wasn't real, what she felt for him. But then, maybe it didn't matter, so much. After all, if it was only an illusion, this feeling of warm and happiness she got when she looked at him, then she had a pretty good imagination. And she never wanted the illusion to end.

The Dog demon huffed at her stare, demanding her to tell him what she was staring at. She paused, thoughts of love whipped away and replaced with thoughts of anger. A loud yell from a girl, a sick sounding thump, and the growl of an angry hanyou followed.

It had started out like every other normal day in the life of Higurashi Kagome, and it ended very much the same.


End file.
